The invention relates to a system for automatically inspecting successive objects and for dividing the objects into grades. More particularly, the invention relates to such a system of the general character that is disclosed in the Conway et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,645, which patent is hereby incorporated into the present disclosure by reference. In such a system fruits are conveyed in single file past an inspection station to classify the fruits into grades and to generate evaluation signals for the different grades. The fruits are then moved by traveling holders of a sorting conveyor having a series of discharge stations corresponding to different evaluated grades of the fruit. The evaluation signal for a particular fruit is stored electronically and is subsequently delivered to the corresponding discharge station as the holder for the particular fruit approaches the discharge station. The evaluation signal causes the fruit to be released at the discharge station for transfer to a corresponding transverse grade conveyor that carries the fruit to a corresponding receiving station.
The present invention is directed to the structure of such a sorting conveyor with special reference to means for releasing the fruit and diverting the fruit to the appropriate grade conveyors.